In The End
by degrassian-says-ily
Summary: What happens when feelings surface for Katie and Adam?  Will it turn out as expected or spin out of control?


Adam walked slowly down the sidewalk, kicking a rock in front of him. It was evening, just getting dark as he walked to Katie's house. He was nervous but he needed to talk to her, he didn't think she knew he was coming. He hadn't told her but he needed to see her again. Finally, he couldn't stall any longer as he stood at Katie's front door, there weren't any cars in the driveway, but the lights were on, that was good. He wanted private time to talk to her. He sighed and knocked on the door a few times. After a few minutes, there was still no answer. He started to turn around and walk back down the steps when he heard a voice behind him.

"Adam?"

He turned back around, his face reddened.

"Uh, Katie, I was just uh-" He stammered as she walked towards him in the front yard.

"Adam." She said calmly, grabbing him lightly by the shoulders.

"Yeah?" He replied quietly, trying not to look her in the eyes for too long.

"Calm down." She chuckled, shaking him a little bit.

"Yeah- that." He took a deep breath and looked down at the grass silently in the dark. It was silent for a few moments before he broke the silence. "Uh, Katie… could you uh- let go now?" He said chuckling a little bit.

"Fine." She teased and let go of him, "Do you wanna come inside for a little while, I was making macaroni and cheese?"

"Tempting, I'll have to say yes to that." He stepped inside behind her. "So where is everyone?" Adam asked looking around at the quiet house as they went in the kitchen.

"Maya has a soccer game out of town, they're staying the night." She told him as she poured the noodles into the boiling water.

"Oh," He gulped nervously. He wanted to be alone but not- _that _alone. "So how's the life of Katie Matlin going?" He asked, sitting up on the island next to her, dangling their feet down.

"It's- complicated." She said to him. "How so?" He asked looking at her. "Is Drew treating you badly?"

"No, uh- actually, it's other stuff." She told him quietly, looking him in the eyes.

Adam rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and looked at her directly.

"My dad- he uh," Her voice cracked for a moment but she continued with slight tears in her eyes. "He has cancer." She said, pulling him into a tight hug.

Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her hair soothingly while she cried into his shoulder and held him against her.

Suddenly they both heard the water boiling over on the stove and Katie jumped off the counter. Adam quickly turned off the stove and grabbed the pot bringing it over to the sink to strain it for her.

"Ow!" He gasped as the boiled water hit him directly on the arm. He dropped the pot into the sink as Katie ran over to him and turned the sink on warm water, putting his fore arm under the running water.

"Are you okay?" She asked him when they finally got the meal done and sat down in the living room to eat it.

"Yeah, it still stings a little though." He answered her.

"I'm sorry." She frowned. "Come upstairs, I have some cream to help with burns." She grabbed his hand as they left their bowls on the coffee table.

Adam blushed as they went up the stairs to her room. he had never actually been in a girl's room, alone at night. he looked at the alarm clock, it was almost 9 o'clock now. But his parents were out for business so he should be good.

She sat down on her bed and motioned him to sit next to her. He took a deep breath and sat down next to her. She grabbed a bottle from her drawer and put some on her hands.

"Well?" She said.

"Oh- yeah." He said and put his arms out in front of her.

He grabbed them lightly and spread the cream on his reddened skin. It stung for a moment, but he relaxed a bit and liked the feeling of her hands on his arms.

She turned over his arms but Adam pulled them away from her quickly. "Oh-uh I think that's good for now thanks."

"What was that Adam?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"On your arms." She grabbed his arms softly and ran her fingertips over each fresh mark on his skin. "Did you-" She stopped, looking down as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry Katie." Adam grabbed her shoulders and hugged her again.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, grabbing his face with one hand, stroking his face with her fingers. "Don't hurt yourself again Adam." She told him before pulling him back into a hug and laying down next to him on the bed, their arms around each other.

"Okay." he replied quietly as she put her head on his shoulder.

He put a hand under her chin, and she looked up at him again. He felt his heart beat faster as he leaned in slowly and finally felt his lips touch hers. To his surprise she didn't pull away. He moved his lips against hers for a minute or two with his hands on her hips. They pulled away smiling and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
